


Bruises

by anxiousgeek



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 168. Cuddy/Chase -- Cuddy makes up for what that mean old House did to Chase. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

The bruise had bloomed over Chase's face, and Cuddy winced when she saw him walking across the open reception, bag across his body, jacket open.

"Dr Chase?" she said, walking across towards him. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he muttered, eyes downcast.

"Did anyone take a look at your face?" she asked, knowing a hospital full of doctors wouldn't go and get treatment from each other.

"Its fine," he said, forcing a smile, "really." She smiled back.

"Let me see," she placed her hand on his chin, just a feather light touch turning his head to see the bruise better, "does it hurt?"

"No, but Cameron gave me something for it."

"Could be a fracture."

"House didn't hit me that hard."

"He's stronger than most people realise."

"I can take it," he huffed.

"I'm not saying you can't," she smiled, "but I know House."

"I'm sure you do," he said, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "And I'm fine, honest."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure." She smiled again, letting her hand fall away from his face. "Goodnight Dr. Chase."

"Night."

He took a few more steps towards the main door and stopped, turning around.

"D'you want to get a drink?" he asked. Cuddy frowned.

"Excuse me?"

"I bet you could use a drink," he said, "I mean, if House punched me, I can't imagine what things he's said to you."

He was right.

He'd punched Chase, insulted her, a drink was in order. At least.

"I know you're my boss, but..." he trailed off with a shrug, smiling at her and she walked up to him, checking his pupils and making him laugh. "I'm not high."

"Let me get my things."

zzzzz

An hour later and she was kissing the bruise on his face, light touches of her lips on the purple skin.

"Better?" she asked, breath light over his skin, slightly tinged with vodka. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah."

She misled and pulled away.

"It's probably the alcohol, mixing with the medication."

"Yeah, probably," he said, sarcastic, laughing. She smiled and kissed him fully on the lips. They'd started flirting the moment they'd left the hospital together, wrapped up against the cold, small talk coming easy to them. Flirting even easier. Cuddy had made the hospital a fortune out of it. Chase had a libido that needed it.

"I wish he hadn't hit you in the face," she said, both hands cupping his cheeks.

"A-it'll fade," he said with a smile, "you could make it up to me."

She grinned, and blushed, thumbs stroking over his cheeks.

zzzzz

She found another small bruise on his side, discovered while she was kissing her way down his body. Lips, tongue and teeth over his skin. She pressed her finger on it and he flinched.

"Hey!"

"What did you do?"

"Banged it against my kitchen counter."

"Poor, poor baby," Cuddy cooed with a grin, kissing the little, purple mark before moving across his abdomen. He grinned back, then moaned when she came close to his erection.

"House never said anything about you being a tease," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well House doesn't know a whole lot about me. Fucking me once, twenty years ago does not make him an expert." She finished her sentence with a swipe of her tongue down his cock, making him arch up.

"He was right about your breasts though," he said, running his hands over her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, blushing, "fantastic," he told her.

She dipped her down, going to take him into her mouth and he stopped her, fingers on her chin, lifting her head up to face him.

"What?"

"It's just nice to have a genuine compliment," she said, not giving him time to respond by licking the underside of his shaft, then sucking hard.

The shock of the sensation had him crying out.

"You are beautiful," he groaned, voice hard, accept thicker.

She didn't reply, teasing the head of his cock instead.

zzzzz

Compared to most his friends back home he was pale, having spent so much time indoors with his mother. Compared to Lisa Cuddy he was so, so dark. She held his cock in one pale hand and sank down onto him. Chase held onto his breath as she surrounded him, hot soft muscles around his cock, legs either side of his hips. Hands gripping his shoulders, hair covering him as she bent down for a kiss.

It was easy to forget the soft throb in his cheek, when Cuddy was straddling him, kissing him.

"Okay?" she asked, with a happy sigh. He nodded.

"Much better," he said, wish a grin, thrusting his hips up into hers. She moaned, and smiled back.

"Good."

Hands on her hips, he thrust up into her as hard as he could, as quickly too, setting a fast pace and kissing her still. He was doing all the work, all the movement, Cuddy just leaning over, holding on, hips thrusting into his. He just wanted to hold her to him and make this good for his boss.

"C-Chase," she groaned as he thrust up into her.

"Robert," he said, holding her tight to his body, and rolling them other on her bed.

"Oh God."

"Much better," he muttered, shifting her legs to wrap around him. He started to move again and she made a keening noise when he hit deep.

"Robert," she whined. He smiled, kissing her again. He wanted to make her come hard, scream, even if she was supposed to be making him feel better for House punching him in the face earlier that day. Much, much earlier. So much had happened since then, he just couldn't remember any of it as he thrust into Cuddy's body.

He moved for long hard minutes, he had so much energy, so much passion, she hadn't expected it of him, from him. This was just a one night stand but he was putting all of himself into it, and she was burning up from the friction of his cock pushing and pushing her. He wasn't huge, he was just...good, twisting his hips a little, kissing her lips, her skin, hands gripping her hips and not shifting an inch, a millimetre. Just holding onto her, bruising her.

God she hoped he was bruising her.

She wanted to say something, tell him harder or faster or something like, _oh god, oh fuck, oh_ _Robert_. Or maybe something like, _ohChaseRobertthisisbrilliant_.

And it was, the race of her heart, the race of her thoughts, her voice caught, trapped, by the pleasure or by his lips because as he kept moving, he kept kissing.

He felt her muscles throb, pulse, flutter, he couldn't find the right word but she was squeezing him sporadically, her orgasm hitting him harder, so much fucking harder than House had earlier that day and so much sweeter. She cried out his name, voice high pitched and broken into little pieces as she started to shake and he was going to hell the moment he came, spilling into her, biting his lip to keep from sobbing.

Everything went black, either because his eyes were closed, or it was just that good, or because he'd buried his face into her soft, sweaty hair, he wasn't sure. It was good, all so good.

zzzzz

When he stopped shaking, when they both stopped shaking, he rolled to her side, onto his back, still panting. She lay next to him, trying to breathe, feeling down to her hips.

"I think you bruised me," she mumbled.

"Sorry." He lay on his side, hand trailing down her body to the little red marks in her skin.

"No, it's good, I like it."

"Maybe we can get into a little S and M next time," he said, with a grin. She frowned at him.

"Next time?" she said.

"We have to do this again, Dr. Cuddy," said, "do you know how close I was to crying?"

"God, don't call me Dr. Cuddy in bed."

"Lisa," he whispered in her ear. She moaned. "This was amazing, we have to do this again." She turned onto her side and he kissed her, sweet, tongues pushing against each other.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she whimpered, his hands on her breasts.

"And I was, I am, and we are great together."

"Dammit."

He laughed, and she pushed him onto his back, kissing him harder.

"Just as long as we don't wait until House hits me again before the next time."

"We can go again right now," she said, grinding against him, causing him to buck up a little.

"I'm not that young Dr. Cuddy," he said.

"Don't call me that."

"And I was serious about the S and M."

"Maybe next time I'll have you call me Dr. Cuddy."

"I knew you liked it really."


End file.
